Usuario:Alexdrigo 2.0
left Yeahm ehmm Ey, ey, ey, ey, ey Check Quiero un Philippe Patek Rolex, Cartier pa' no ver la hora (Philippe Patek) Siempre sé lo que hay que hacer Duplico otra vez, subo como el dólar (Duplico otra ve') Viven pendiente 'e mi name Mi plata, mi ex, shout-out para Lola (Sos buena persona) No me gustaron sus reglas y fue Igual toqué los tre' día' en el Lolla (Yay, yah) Me puse la' Gucci con un short de Nike Buzo y cadena, estoy que goteo (Estoy que goteo) Sigo volando 'e ciudad en ciudad Tumbando el club, shout-out para Neo (Estoy que goteo) Con cara de que nada va a salir mal Soy un rockstar, 'toy que goteo (Estoy que goteo) Estoy donde yo le' dije que iba a estar ¿Ustede' dónde están? No lo' veo (Yay, yay, yay) Me puse la' Gucci con un short de Nike Buzo y cadena, estoy que goteo (Estoy que goteo) Sigo volando 'e ciudad en ciudad Tumbando el club, shout-out para Neo (Estoy que goteo) Con cara de que nada va a salir mal Soy un rockstar, 'toy que goteo (Estoy que goteo) Estoy donde yo le' dije que iba a estar ¿Ustede' dónde están? No lo' veo (Yay, yay, yay) Ello' saben quién soy Siempre con mi hermano, Rolling Stone Sin saber, nunca sé dónde voy Vuelvo destroyed El Duko me trajo una de dos Voy amanecido en el avión Soy un Rolling Stone, sexo y rock 'n' roll Seguimo' brillando, ahora no faltan lo' shows Estoy que goteo, por eso miré a tu ho 'Toy que no lo creo, todo' gritan C.R.O Soy un Rolling Stone, sexo y rock 'n' roll Seguimo' brillando, ahora no' pagan lo' show' Estoy que goteo, por eso miré a tu ho 'Toy que no lo creo y todo' piden C.R.O Whole lotta Gucci, step out a hunnid She wanna hop in the R8, I'm stuntin' Now I got everything, started with nothin' Rich and Melly keep me hot like the sauna (Ayo) Bad bitch drippin', Dolce and Gabbana I keep your bitch with me all through the summer And she f*ck me 'cause she havin' it all I hit rodeo, ain't hittin' no more Spent 'bout a ticket, my funds up (Yeah) 20 thousand for the concert (Wah) She like to visit the condo (Yeah) I give your bitch anaconda (Ah) Me and Duki showin' up, ah They can't take this spot Dinero comin' in from us now I'm like: "What's the loss?" Y mientra' fumo le pido a la luna volver a verte Yo no sé qué voy a hacer Solamente siento que me va a atrapar lento la muerte, mujer Me puse la' Gucci con un short de Nike Buzo y cadena, estoy que goteo Sigo volando 'e ciudad en ciudad Tumbando el club, shout-out para Neo Con cara de que nada va a salir mal Soy un rockstar, 'toy que goteo Estoy donde yo le' dije que iba a estar ¿Ustede' dónde están? No lo' veo (Yay, yay, yay) 'Toy que no lo creo Transpiro oro por lo' dedo' (Transpiro oro) 'Toy que no lo' veo El humo me dejó ciego (No veo na') 'Toy que no lo creo El Duko lo hizo de nuevo (No creo que—) 'Toy que—ay, goteo (Eh) 'Toy goteando brígido Louboutin con Louis Vuitton Nano, yo me convertí Mi vida es un reggaetón Le doy gracias al joseo, nunca más soy pato feo Ferragamo en el goteo Tengo un drip, pue' yo los meo 'Toy chorreando como un cuerpo decapitado Yo tengo má' grasa y jugo que un asado Estoy fumando un blunt con tussi, 'toy re volado Soy de barrio, 'toy acostumbrado a fumar nevado La p*ta se mueve si hacemos rodeo Versace, Versace, yo guapo, goteo Mi piacciono i Rollie, diamanti, le scarpe Collane, bracciali, 2000 di marche Io sono pretty-pretty, tu poco sei zero Una borsa di soldi per stare sereno Tu spari cazzate io alieno da Marte Non spari, sei zero, levati davanti Oh, baby, non so che ore sono, guarda come brillo Vieni con noi, baby, c'abbiamo la villa Me la trovo addosso, on volei finirla, yah-yah-yah-yah-yah Niente da dire a queste puttane Guardami volare, mo' sembra normale Poteva negare, ma meno male, yah Sono in Argentina come Messi Leo Lo stile italiano, Gucci, colosseo, yeah Ogni giorno che passa tu vali di meno La scarpa di Prada, tu scarpa di Geox Quiero un Philippe Patek Rolex, Cartier pa' no ver la hora (Philippe Patek) Siempre sé lo que hay que hacer Duplico otra vez, subo como el dólar (Duplico otra ve') Viven pendiente 'e mi name Mi plata, mi ex, shout-out para Lola (Sos buena persona) No me gustaron sus reglas y fue Igual toqué los tre' día' en el Lolla (Yay, yah) Me puse la' Gucci con un short de Nike Buzo y cadena, estoy que goteo (Estoy que goteo) Sigo volando 'e ciudad en ciudad Tumbando el club, shout-out para Neo (Estoy que goteo) Con cara de que nada va a salir mal Soy un rockstar, 'toy que goteo (Estoy que goteo) Estoy donde yo le' dije que iba a estar ¿Ustede' dónde están? No lo' veo (Yay, yay, yay) 'Toy que no lo creo Transpiro oro por lo' dedo' (Transpiro oro) 'Toy que no lo' veo El humo me dejó ciego (No veo na') 'Toy que no lo creo El Duko lo hizo de nuevo (No creo que—) 'Toy que—ay, goteo (Eh) Y mientra' fumo le pido a la luna volver a verte Yo no sé qué voy a hacer Solamente siento que me va a atrapar lento la muerte, mujer